


I Know Now

by HeartEyesFangirl



Series: Richie's Stupid Diary [5]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesFangirl/pseuds/HeartEyesFangirl
Summary: He finally knows now..





	I Know Now

June 20th, 1991

 

It has been 5 days since Eddie and Amy have been together. Richie was okay with them for a bit, but he had weird feelings to this day. Butterflies in his stomach, restless thoughts going through his head, to the point that he just had to confess to Eddie.

Amy was a typical 10th grader in the same school The Losers Club went to. She had friends but never really was the popular girl or life of the party. She was just a Grade B student who fell for Eddie.

 

It was a Wednesday night, where Richie, Eddie and Amy planned to hang out at a small cafe. They ordered food and talked. “U-Uh..Eds, can I talk to you somewhere else?” Richie asked with sweaty palms, covering his hands from behind. “Why? Is there something bothering you?” Eddie asked back, out of his curiosity. Richie sighed “No, no, nothing. I just need to talk to you.” Eddie shrugged at him “Well, you can tell me anything.” Richie took him by the hand and walked out of the cafe.

 

“So..?” Eddie said impatiently.

“I’m getting tired of you and Amy. I don’t know how to explain, but-”

“Woah woah, Richie.. This isn’t some third wheeler argument shit,  is it?”

“Fine. It might be. I’m just saying we don’t really hang out with ourselves anymore. Everything is now with Amy. It all just escalated so quickly..”

“I know that Amy and I met for a few days and just became.. Something. But you’re still my best friend and no one will ever replace you. Alright?”

“So you’d expect me to be happy all the time when you’re with Amy?”

“I never said that-”

“Fuck you.” Richie snapped.

“Well fuck you too then! Who’s the one who said they can get ladies and their best friend gets a girl instead?”

“Go ahead and call me jealous! I don’t give a fuck!” Richie shouted in an angry voice that Eddie has never heard of that since he fought Billy 2 years ago.

His eyes were turning pink as his tears were running down his cheeks. He tried to get Richie’s attention, but he ignored him. Before he left with anger over a _“stupid”_ argument, Eddie saw him crumpling a paper into a paper ball and throwing it into the trash can. He picked it up from the trash can, as he unfolded it, there were things written in Richie’s handwriting. It read:  
  


_“I feel a connection whenever I’m with Eddie. I don’t know what to say to him. He’s such a great friend who I’d never trade him for anyone. God this is so stupid._

 

_Didn’t want to be a jealous asshole but now I AM jealous. Get over it already, Richie!_

 

_I love Eddie_

 

_Not sure if he does love me back though_

 

_No he doesn’t. I’m better off with someone else I think_

 

_Or does he?? What the actual fuck am I doing??_

 

_I love Eddie m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶s̶_

 

_This is my diary so I don’t think he will ever see this. I hope not. Really can’t explain how great Eddie Kaspbrak is_

 

_No he’ll see this and I’m acting dumb as hell_

 

_Ben was nice!! Got a girl by writing a love poem. I’m s̶m̶a̶r̶t̶,g̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶i̶n̶g̶, I can totally write Eds one. Let’s start. Wait, abort, fuck no"_

 

“Are you alright?” Amy asked as Mike walked up to him. “What the hell happened?” He panted, witnessed them arguing. Eddie half smiled and nodded. He walked away before any of them could ask other questions.


End file.
